User blog:CoolBurnMtW/Additional QS Info
Fortified Depends on *Tis the Beeson Axes: 14 Statue Talk Lionheart's statue is sparkling again! I think another message awaits us! *Inspect the statue of King Lionheart. **Tap King Lionheart Statue to inspect. Royal Fortress - "Do not underestimate the Creepies! Keep them at bay with a strong fort. //Restore the ruins of my royal fortress to strengthen village defenses. Keep in mind to..." Does King Lionheart ever finish a sentence?! We can fix the fort ruins before he completes his next thought! Rewards: 100 coins + 25 xp + 10 cheer + 2 axe Hidden Base The Forest holds many relics from the Lost Village. We can find them if we look! *Explore the Forest to find the old Fort foundation. **Tap Forest to explore. King Lionheart was right! His old fort was very strong, all the way down to the base. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Reclamation We're reclaiming this fort as our own! To begin, let's ready the foundation for new construction! *Clear the Forest growth from the Fort foundation. **Tap Fort foundation to clear. Well done. On a strong foundation, you can build and rebuild anything. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 1 axe Digging It The Forest provides for many of our needs. Back to the Quarry for building stones! *Collect 2 Quarry Stones from the Quarry. **Find Quarry Stone by tending Quarry. Tap Quarry to tend. These stones really are the finest in the land. Our fort will be better than the first! Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Building Blocks Let's get our fine Quarry Stone to the Fort so we can start building the walls! *Begin building the Fort walls. **Tap Fort foundation to begin building. Solid work! The rest of the Fort will follow in fine form. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 2 axe Right Angles We must keep things on the level. Let's ask the mason for advice on keeping our lines straight. *Visit the Mason to get advice on bricklaying. **Tap Masonry to collect. (6x) **Cost to skip 2 gold *Collect 5 Chisels. **Collect from Smithy, Sculpting Studio, Hardware Store, and Silversmith. The Mason says these chisels will give us the straightest stones around. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Hard Hat Time to begin the next phase of construction! Better get busy! *Work clean, but work fast! Continue building the Fort. **Tap Fort to continue building. Look at this wall get taller and taller. It won't be long now. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Town Errands This Fort is a GRRReat big job. We'll need more supplies from town. *Go to the Sawmill to get lumber supports. **Tap Sawmill to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold *Go to the Carpenter to borrow some hammers. **Tap Carpenter to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold *Go to the Cafe to get snacks for the crew. **Tap Cafe to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold That'll do it. Let's get back to the build site. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 1 axe Loose Cannon I'll bet the original Cannon from the old Fort is still in the Forest. Help me look! *Explore the Forest to find a Cannon. **Tap Forest to explore. *Clean the Cannon to fish out the old Cannon Ball. **Tap Cannon to clean. This Cannon Ball is just what we need in our stockpile. We need to keep the Fort well stocked! Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Step By Step When setting up the cannons, remember to point them OUT towards the Creepies! *Continue building the Fort. **Tap Fort to continue building. Our arsenal is taking shape. But there's still something missing... Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 2 axe GunPOWder Cannon balls aren't frightening without gunpowder. The old Fort had a Hidden Munitions. Let us find it! *Explore the Forest to find the Hidden Munitions. **Tap Forest to explore. (3 Axes) *Gather Gunpowder from the munitions cache. **Tap Hidden Munitions to collect Gunpowder. (4 Hours) This gunpowder has a big boom, but not as big as the ones in my fists! Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Magic Flame Creepies are hardy buggers. To drive them away, we can use Magic Flame in our arrows to shoot spears of light! *Explore the Forest to find the Magic Flame. **Tap Forest to explore. (2 Axes) *Collect the Magic Flame to bring back to the Fort. **Tap Magic Flame to collect. (4 Hours) This Magic Flame will singe any Creepies who gets too close. Try your luck, Creepies! Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Small Details The old tales say the Fort had colorful banners to welcome visitors to the safety of the village. We need some for the grand reopening! *Collect Thread for the banners. **Collect Thread from Marketplace, Tailor, and General Store. (2) *Go to the Tailor to commission new fort banners. **Tap Tailor to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold When newcomers see these banners, they'll know they're safe in our Village. Rewards: 100 coins + 25 xp + 10 cheer Finishing Up Steady now. Let's finish up as smoothly as we began. *Clear 10 clutter to tidy the Village for the grand reopening. **Tap Clutter (rocks, weeds, mushrooms, puddles) to clear. (10x) **Cost to skip 3 gold *Finish building the Fort. **Tap Fort to finish building. A sight to behold! No Creepies will dare attack the Village with this Fort here. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 2 gold Gleam in the Muck Depends on *Mining Clay Axes: 0 Gleam in the Muck I thought I saw something shiny sparking from the depths of the Cave. I think we should get our waders and take a look! *Explore the Cave to find the shiny sparkler. **Tap Cave to explore. (2 Axes, 400 Coins) **Cost to skip 4 gold I can't believe we found GOLD BARS in the mucky cave! I wonder what else the cave is hiding... Rewards: 100 coins + 25 xp + 1 gold Category:Blog posts